Dickanny
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Just some random one-shot I thought of. Involves four people. Danny gets kidnapped and gets a small reward for being a good little school girl! YAOI!


**_Dickanny  
_**By: Sibur Nightlust

* * *

Danny Phantom was thrown to the ground, face up to the sky. He groaned softly in pain, opening his brilliant green eyes. Up above, a small group of ghostly spectaters floated in midair. Skulker was the one at the front as was usual for the hunter to be. Behind him on either side were Ember and Spectra in her true form. Technus was near Ember and the Box Ghost was behind Skulker, but not exactly next to the two girls, being restrained by Spectra's helper.

"Whah... Why are you all attacking as a group? None of you strike me as wanting to work with the rest..."

"That may be, but someone is offering us what we want individually, ghost child," the hunter replied. Skulker lifted his arm, hand fisted. A ray gun appeared from the hunter's forearm to be pointed at the boy.

"Who? Who asked you to do this?" Danny asked, frantic to stall and find a way to escape. He didn't want to find out what that weapon would do to him. He had already goten a taste of Ember, Technus, and Spectra's powers, getting his ass handed to him well.

"You shall see when you awake, ghost child."

"Say goodnight, Danny boy," Spectra taunted.

"Fear my square, cardboard box powers!"

"Will you shut up?" Burtred scolded, slapping a hand over Box Ghost's mouth. Ember began a lulling song that sped up, sounding like a drum roll. Danny's eyes grew wide as the ray that was pointed at him began to glow a bright lime green.

"Goodbye, ghost child." Danny Phantom could feel the scream building up in his throat. He held the scream back, but couldn't repress the gasp of pain when the ray hit. He clutched his hands into fists as he transformed to his human self from his midriff. The pain overcomed him, his eyes drifting shut from the insistant throbbing. His heart slowed, making his breathing become shallow, but Danny never lost consciousness. He couldn't move or open his eyes, but he could still hear, feel, and think coherently.

"That was easy!" Spectra cheered. There were mechanical whines indicating Skulker. Danny felt the hunter press two finders to his throat beneath his jaw.

"Unconscious," Skulker reported.

"What a shame. I had hoped we would be able to deliver the child to him with conscious knowledge to give the child even more embarrassment!" Technus nearly shouted. _'I am awake, you techno-bonehead!'_ Danny screamed in his mind, wishing to have said that aloud, but also not so that he would be able to know who "he" was.

"Can we, like, duct tape his and Box Ghost's mouths shut? Their voices are like a broken string on a guitar," Ember complained.

"Or we can make haste to our next destination with the ghost child in tow," Skulker reminded. Skulker's rough hands hoisted the seemingly unconscious boy up into the air and onto his unforgiving metal shoulder. Danny hung limply, being dead weight that didn't matter. Mentally, Danny sighed and wanted to rest his elbow against the hunter's back and prop his head on his hand as the other hung, but he obviously couldn't move.

He heard the soft whoosh that came with flying and felt the wind against his body. A hand was on his lower back to keep him from falling, he guessed. The silence was deafening and was driving Danny crazy because he didn't know what was going on. Neither Technus nor Box Ghost were talking. Danny believed it was because someone put duct tape over their mouths or they felt the silence to "him" was needed.

Danny was traded off now and then, knowing who held him each time. Spectra carried him like a baby, Ember had him on her back, and Technus would place him in something mechanical without touching him. Neither Burtred nor Box Ghost carried him on the way. He gathered that they would be there with "him" soon when Skulker took Danny from Technus and slung him back over the hunter's shoulder. He could feel the landing because it jarred him slightly. He felt Skulker's heavy steps before the hunter halted again.

"The master wishes him to be dressed in this, bound by these, and placed on the bed in the fourth room on your left." _'Dressed in what?! What is going to happen to me?! Where am I?'_ The last question wasn't as important as to **_who_** had him. It was frustrating beyond belief!

When Danny was set down, he felt silk sheets against his skin. His shoes were removed, which were followed by his socks. He couldn't exactly determin who was doing this, but he hoped it wasn't a girl; although, he also didn't want it to be someone he'd already knew and fought. The only upside to this was that they didn't talk or their touch linger for longer than what was needed. Danny was mentally screaming and kicking as his pants and shirt were turned intangible and pulled off. He began to think his boxers were safe. A hand gripped one of the legs, turning it intangible, and yanked it off. He could feel the cool air grace his skin, but he preferred to be dressed rather than nude.

A pair of hands that he realized felt like Skulker's held him up as different clothes were pulled onto his body. The underwear felt restraining and was very uncomfortable. A shirt was pulled over his head and short skirt was wriggled up his legs to settle low on his hips. Knee-high socks slipped upward onto his feet and then small shoes followed. His arms were drawn behind his back to have his wrists tied together with something silky. His ankles were also tied, but drawn up behind him and something else hooked his wrists to his ankles with about two feet in measurement between then. Once tied, Danny heard a door close behind them.

It felt as if hours had passed since the door had shut. The only reassuring, or not--depends on how one looks at his situation--, the sound he had was the twittering and chirping of birds outside and the ticking clock. Danny had lost count of the clicks at one hundred twelve, each click representing a second, which seemed more like a minute. The door finally opened again silently. He could hear a girl mumbling to herself.

"Get in, do his makeup good, and get out. In, makeup, out. In, makeup, out," she continued to chant it like a mantra to herself, unaware that Danny was fully aware and screaming once again in his mind. Makeup? That was... It was... This was torture! Who in their right mind would do this to a poor boy?! He could probably name a few if he wasn't in a fit about having makeup being applied to his face. He heard the clatter of makeup containers striking against each other as they fell to the bed. The girl applied the foundation first. Gently, she ran something over his eyelids near his eyelashes. It felt like a very blunt pencil; perhaps it was eyeliner? Next came a brush of what he knew to be eyeshadow. Something tugged at his lashes and then lipstick was smeared over his lips.

Just when he thought it was over, the girl lifted his head into her lap. His hair was combed backwards out of his eyes gently. Her fingers threaded through the strands before the comb returned. His black hair was slicked back with a warm gel. Carefully, she set his head back on a pillow, mindful of his slicked hair. Danny heard the clatter as the makeup was gathered up, light footsteps walking away, and the door closing behind her.

He lie there for what seemed like another hour or two before he felt his hand twitch. Danny flexed his muscles, finding that he was gaining his body's control back. He continued to shift until he felt the already short skirt riding up his thighs. Instead, he concentrated on opening his eyes. At first, it felt as if there were heavy weights attached to his eyelids, but he finally managed to lift them open. A spotlight above blinded Danny momentarily. He blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the spots in front of his vision. They wouldn't fully go away, but he was able to see in the end.

When Danny finally took in the room, he wasn't impressed. The room had a sultan's bedchamber theme to it. The bed he was on was low to the ground and covered with plush pillows and many blankets. The pillows were all tan, white, or pink. The blankets were black, red, and blue. There were three doors; one led out into the hallway, and the other two... he wasn't so sure. There was a dresser off in one corner, a desk and chair in another, and a book case between the two mystery doors, which he believed lead to a closet and or another room. Otherwise, the room was fairly bland.

* * *

Danny didn't know where the clock was, but wished it would stop its insistant ticking. He would strain his neck around and about; however, he could never find the source of the constant ticking. It was beginning to drive him insane! Danny dropped his head back to the pillow for the twenty-seventh time. Yes, he'd been counting. It was only seven ticks later that a door opened and closed. He didn't bother looking, knowing it was someone checking on him.

"It's so nice to see you, Daniel... or should I call you Danielle now?" The sound of that baritone voice startled Danny to jolt and lift his head. The sight that greeted him was an image he wished to forget. Vlad, the only other halfa in the world, stood at the foot of the bed, dressed in nothing safe a robe. Said clothing was black, hung open loosely yet tied shut securely at the hips, and reached the man's knees. "Is something the matter, my little badger?" Sky blue eyes widened considerably.

"What am I doing here? Why am I here? What do you want? And please tell me you're wearing underwear under that robe."

"Your questions... you'll find out so very soon. As for that undergarment comment, I must let you know that underwear constricts and I do enjoy letting oth-"

"Okay! You can stop. I don't... _ugh!_ That's a disgusting mental image you just gave me, Vlad!" Danny clenched his eyes shut, struggling against what held his limbs behind his back firmly. At the sound of shuffling feet, he ceased his movements and looked at Vlad. It was a strain to keep his head up, but Danny didn't want to have his gaze stray too far, in fear of what Vlad intended to do. The man hadn't answered his questions so it was fairly logical for Danny to be afraid of the man's intentions.

Apparently, on the back of the robe was a dragon clawing its way out, and across the man's ass on the robe was his name. Vlad in all capital letter, in a vibrant red color. A blush came to Danny's cheeks from having his eyes linger longer than needed on the older halfa's ass. It was so embarrassing, but he was glad Vlad hadn't been the one to catch him staring.

Danny paled. Although Vlad's body was blocking most of his view, he could clearly see what the man was removing from the top drawer of the dresser. In the man's hand rested two things. One was a black leather whip coiled around, its tail hanging down low. The other was white, thick, had small bumps in certain places, and had a wire with a remote at the end. Vlad turned.

"Really, Daniel, is something the matter? You look sickly."

"I will be sick if I know what you're going to do to me."

"It should be expected, badger. Besides, I can't begin until the others arive and you should know how that one you're obsessing over likes to come late to make an appearance."

"O-obsessing? I'm not obsessing over anyone!"

"On the contrary... I know from a very reliable source that you have been." Vlad glanced above Danny for only a moment. "And I told that man to be here twenty-three minutes ago with his friend in tow."

"Wh-Who is his friend? D-Do I know them?"

"Actually, you know both and have dealt with them in the past. I find it interesting that you've shown appreciation for all of us, yet have never let us know." The older halfa repleaced what Danny feared the most, but kept the whip in hand. He sauntered over to the boy slowly in a deliberate manner. Vlad curled his leg in towards his body to sit on the edge near Danny's hips. He skimmed his hand over the boy's bare leg, feeling him tense beneath his palm.

"D-Don't touch m-me!" The stuttering and quiver in his voice made Danny blush a scarlet red. A small smile spread over Vlad's lips and his fingers clutched Danny's thigh, making him cry out.

"I had believed you would have enough restraint to not begin until I had arrived, Vlad Plasmius." The boy's face lit up at the sound of the newcomer's voice.

"Cl-Clockwork!" Danny gasped out as the hand on his thigh traveled north and not ceasing its path until its fingertips brushed feminine panties. "Clockwork... Get him away from me, please. I know you don't like to interfere unless absolutely necessary, but please help me. H-He's going to rape me!" The boy wriggled in his restraints, but they wouldn't give.

"Did you have to restrain the boy so?"

"The door has no lock." The Master of Time ghost nodded. He reached into his shabby cload and pulled out a container. The young halfa's breath hitched in his throat, eyes widening at the sight of the container. "So you _have_ brought him along."

"Yes. He is a tad anxious to be released to get rid of his sexual frustration." As if in agreement, the thermos rattled in Clockwork's hand as a loud wail came out. All eyes turned to the container.

"I believe you should let him out now. He seems very impatient to see our beautiful Danielle."

"My name is not Danielle! It's Danny!" The boy quieted quickly. Clockwork reached for the lid. "No. No. Please. Please don't! Don't do i-" The lid twisted and the occupant inside burst forth witha sigh of happiness. Just as a scream was about to excape the young halfa's lips, a mouth claimed them in a kiss. Danny wasn't able to move or break free because a firm hand held his chin in place as a tongue plundered his mouth, seeking and mapping that cavern well. It was so surprising, yet he recovered quickly. The young halfa's brows drew together and he promptly bit down on the invading wet ligament with his teeth.

Vlad grunted from the pain, pulling away. Blood filled his mouth before it trickled down his chin from the corner of his moth. His eyes narrowed. He lifted his hand to strike the kid across the face, but his wrist was caught. Vlad turned accusing, icy orbs to the person behind him. "His censurable behavior needs to be corrected, Clockwork. He. Fucking. Bit. Me."

"I saw this was going to happen if anyone atempted what you did before he was agreeable to our advances."

"Long sentence short: Seduce first, kiss second, fuck third."

"In a way, yes." Danny turned his head to the side, sticking his tongue out and trying to get rid of the copper taste of Vlad's blood by running it over the pillow.

"If that's all it takes, then we shouldn't waste anymore time talking. Let's start this man orgy," Dark Phantom growled in a low voice. Clockwork had to restrain himself from chuckling as Vlad couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Ignoring the other two, Dark Phantom climbed onto the bed without the use of his hands. He removed his cape and shirt with those unoccupied hands as he moved closer to Danny, who stared wide-eyed at the Phantom. Dark was well defined and had a broad chest, his hips narrow and pants tight to leave nothing to the imagination.

Vlack quickly sobered up at the sight. The older halfa unhooked the locks that held Danny's wrists and ankles near each other, and the young halfa sighed in content as he lowered his legs. He still couldn't go on his back, but he was nearly there, laying three-quarters of the way. It strained his shoulders and his arms were beginning to cramp. How long had he been like this Danny wondered idly, Dark stalking towards him on hands and knees now as Vlad trailed his fingertips over the kid's skin that was bare. Danny shivered, feeling gooseflesh creep down from the base of his neck and down his entire body. It struck him silent this entire time; however... when Dark and Vlad both touched Danny, the young halfa found his voice... even it it was raspy.

"Stop!" he breathed. The hands on the shirt halted. "I... I'm not doing this willingly un... unless Clockwork joins in." All eyes shifted to the man in question to await his response. Slowly, his body shifted to that of the young man, which Danny knew was the time master's true form.

"If that is what you wish," the time master replied, sliding the hood of his cloak off to show shock white hair that reached his shoulders. His hands came up to slip the dowdy cloak from his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor by physical means to reveal a strong and beautiful body that had been hidden beneath. Taut legs carried the ghost over to the edge of the bed. Danny's eyes followed the ghost approaching him, making Dark and Vlad jealous.

Both jealous men switched places. Dark pressed up behind the boy as Vlad pressed down in the front. Dark Phantom attacked the back of Danny's neck and Vlad attacked the front opposite of Dark. However, Danny still only had eyes for Clockwork.

Speaking of Clockwork, he climbed onto the bed, crawling up to the boy. Rather than trying to seduce the boy by force like the other two, Clockwork took the romantic approach, knowing Danny would allow him to. Their lips burshed. When Danny tried to move closer, the ghost teasingly shifted out of range, Vlad keeping Danny in place. Knowing Danny craved his kiss, Clockwork delayed it by trailing feather-light kisses over his face, avoiding the boy's lips. Their lips connected when Danny began to pant and whine softly.

Two pairs of hands were discursive upon the young halfa's body, and he knew they belonged to Dark and Vlad. Dark slipped a hand up under the skirt as Vlad did the same. Both hooked fingers into the underwear and pulled them down enough to free the boy's hardening arousal. The panties slid down to quivering knees. Danny clenched his fists, wishing to have had something to hold on to. Dark shifted, making Danny gasp into Clockwork's mouth. One of the Phantom's hands came to the boy's easing them to relax. He slipped fingers into the boy's palms to have them held on to.

Vlad's hand, apparently, had the boy's shaft in its grasp, which made Danny's body tense and grip tighten. The kid's body bucked at a single stroke. Danny's breathing shortened and Clockwork pulled away. Dark did the same, but kept his hand for the boy's use.

"Danny..." The boy's eyes closed, his back arching. "Damn it, Vlad." A hand tangled into the silver strands and yanked. An expression of pain with an underlying hint of lust was displayed on Vlad's face. "Slow down. You'll tire him out if you don't." On glance at Danny and Vlad mumbled a curse, removing his hand. A whine escaped the boy's lips, his body shifting.

"I believe the boy is ready," Clockwork observed. Vlad ran a hand up underneath Danny's shirt to corroborate the statement when the boy arched.

"I second that," Vlad stated.

"Then let's get out of our clothes and undress him," Dark suggested. When the grip on his hand loosened, the Phantom slipped out of his pants to toss them away. Clockwork tugged at the band that bound Vlad's hair as the older halfa untied the robe and tossed it. The three men converged on Danny at that point. Clockwork unbound the boy's ankles and wrists. Dark removed the boy's shirt and skirt. Vlack took off the socks and shoes.

Once unbound, Danny stretched to hear a crack or two in his back from the position he had been in. When he saw the men staring, he blushed, grabbing a pillow and covering himself at the hips. Chuckles came from Vlad and Dark, the Phantom taking the pillow. "B-But..."

"He's touched it, I've had it. There's nothing to be shy about, Danny."

"Cloc-Clockwork though..."

"I have seen it, Danny."

"Whah... When?"

"Let us just say..." Clockwork moved, whispering in his ear, "I love my name tumbling from your lips in the throes of release." Blue eyes widened and the blush deepened to a brilliant red color. Having heard it, Dark burst into laughter. When he calmed down, he found fierce green eyes staring at him.

"Oh relax, Danny. I've done it too... only not for him."

"Who?"

"Vlad. Who else?" Danny shrugged. "Enough talk. There's not enough action." That having been said, Dark captured Danny into a searing kiss that involved teeth and tongue and lips. Danny was about to wrap his arms around Dark when his wrists were caught and pinned above his head. The boy's knees came up on habit, his eyes closing to better feel everything. "Shit," he mumbled, pulling back and groaning.

Vlad, having heard what Dark said, was behind the Phantom licking a trail up Dark's spine. His lips came to the ghost's nape. As he created a hickey there, he slipped three fingers into Dark's mouth. "Suck." Vlad rolled his hips forward, giving the reason behind his demand.

Danny watched in fascination as the ghost above him licked and coated those digits in saliva. Clockwork gained his attention by moving. The position the time master was in made Danny wriggle out from beneath Dark to crawl over to the time ghost. The boy's eyes flicked down for only a brief moment. He crawled closer and connected their lips.

Clockwork knew what Danny needed--wanted--, but everything was contingent on his ability to accept his place as submissive to the three men. The time ghost took Danny's face in his hands, deepening the kiss and dominating the boy easily. Obviously, the young halfa had already accepted the submissive role. Their lips parted, allowing the halfa to breathe.

"Vlad... Dark..."

"What do you... want, Clockwork?" Vlad grunted.

"I thought that the point of this small gathering was to make love to Danny."

"I am! In a sense..."

"The young Danny, not his older self." Vlad growled in frustration before pulling clear out of Dark Phantom. A soft groan of protest came from the Phantom's lips, but he rose up on shaky limbs. Both crawled over to Clockwork and the boy.

"Think he'd be able to take two?"

"For his first session? I believe he would be torn apart."

"Two for later once he's loose enough for it?" Clockwork confirmed this statement by nodding. "Right. Who gets the honor of taking his virginity?"

"I only find it fitting if his older self takes it." Eyes turned on Dark. His eyes were half-lidded; passion and uncontrolled lust burning in those ruby-colored orbs. Dark crawled closer still to where he was looking down at Danny's flushed face. Glazed blue eyes opened to stare up at him.

"I would love to take his virginity. I think I'll make it enjoyable and as painless as possible for him," Dark murmured softly. He lowered his head to kiss the boy. Lips parted beneath his and he swiftly took the invitation, delving his tongue into the warm and wet cavern. It was a new experiance for the both of them, neither having kissed upside down before. Their tongues twined about each other, touching and tasting.

Clockwork shifted off of the boy as they parted. Dark took the time master's place above Danny. "You don't happen to have any lubrication for them, do you Vlad?"

"I do." Vlad crawled from the bed and sauntered over to the dresser. Reaching into the top drawer, he pulled out a bottle of unscented lotion. He moved back to the bed. "Dark... Prepare him." The Phantom pulled back from the kiss to take the bottle from Vlad. "You're welcome, Dark Phantom." A grunt was all that was given in response. Dark shifted his position, settling between Danny's spread legs. One leg was lifted into the air and settled onto his shoulder. He smeared the lotion onto his fingers to insert one into the boy.

A lone digit wasn't uncomfortable to Danny, but it felt different. He lifted his other leg, planting his foot flat on the bed, and shifted his body to give better access. A second finger wriggled its way in next to the first, making him grimace in pain. Danny bit down into his hand, his head to one side. He whimpered softly, hoping the one above him would go more slowly. The third entered before the boy was ready and he screamed.

"You idiot!" someone scolded before there was a resounding slap. The boy opened his eyes to see an angered Vlad and a panting Dark with a red handprint on his cheek. "The point was to be gentle!"

"You'd be impatient too if you could feel him clamp around your fingers."

"You're right. I would be." There was a pause. Danny's gaze followed Vlad, giving a slight smile. The man's shaft stood at attention between his hips. Vlad's eyes lighted on Clockwork. The man pounced at the time master. "Then again... I am always impatient when it comes to sex." The Master of Time was forced beneath the older halfa, staring up at the man. Slowly, Clockwork turned his head to look at Danny, giving both the boy a reassurance and Vlad the chance to create a hickey. The man took that chance, his lips gentle while his teeth nipped and his tongue soothed any pain their might have been.

"_Uhhn_..." Danny groaned. "Dark!" Clockwork gasped, feeling hips press down into his.

"You need not prepare me, Vlad," he murmured.

"Good. I'm not waiting." Vlad lifted Clockwork's legs up to thrust into the time master, sheathing himself to the hilt and groaning at the walls that clamped down around him. Danny's eyes were wide because Clockwork hadn't been able to surpress the grunt that came with a harsh entrance. His back was arched upward and his fingers were tangled in the sheets.

"I... I-I don't want t-to do this, Dah-Dark!" A groan of frustration came from the Phantom.

"Danny... I know this is your first time. Clockwork can take the pain. I won't enter you so harshly. That's why I prepared you and will move slowly. At any sign of pain, I'll stop to let you adjust no matter what. I promise." Dark placed a hand on the boy's cheek in a reassuring manner. This action did what it was meant to, allowing Danny to relax his body. "I said I would make this enjoyable for you, and I will do that." Danny nodded. Dark trailed his hand down to the boy's thigh. The boy threw his head back, gasping, when Dark curled his fingers within the teenager. When those hips bucked and a moan came with it, Dark grinned. The Phantom pulled his fingers back and rammed them back in, aiming for that bundle of nerves that would send the boy nearly screaming.

Danny did scream and arched upward. His back connected to the bed once again, panting. "Whah-What was that?"

"That... was your pleasure spot, Danny. This will help to not feel too much pain." A panicked look passed over Danny's face, but with a kiss, all worries were washed away. "I think you're ready." Digits disappeared to lather lotion onto the Phantom's throbbing arousal. Dark pressed the boy's thighs to his chest, positioning himself properly. Slowly, he moved his hips forward. The head pressed agains the boy's entrance. Danny turned his head to the side and bit into his hand. His jaw grew slack at the sight of Vlad and Clockwork moving in time with each other. Danny was so preoccupied with the image before him that he didn't realize when Dark pushed against the ring of muscles. The boy finally felt the shaft within his body.

Danny focused his attention back onto the man above him. He clutched the sheets tightly, waiting for everything to stop moving. His brows drew together and Danny drew in a sharp breath at a sharp pain that coursed through his body from his entrance.

The sound alerted Dark and he halted. Having to stop nearly tore the Phantom in half. He wanted to slam forward, but he was concerned about the boy. Dark felt sweat trickle down his back from the effort of moving slowly so as not to harm Danny. "Are you hurt?" was the only question he could ask.

"Just... a sharp pain. I'll be fine. Keep moving."

"You're sure?"

"No, but the faster you're in me all the way, the faster the pain will go away. Right?"

"Right. I'm sorry about this, Danny," Dark whispered. The Phantom shoved forward to the hilt. The boy arched and gave a shout. The older man murmured apologies quietly after each kiss that rained down onto the young halfa's face. Danny relaxed his body slowly, taking calming breaths.

"It's okay. I understand." Danny reached up and touched Dark's face. His hand was covered with one of Dark's. His legs were released and he curled them around the man's hips. "Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine if you angle it right."

"I know." The Phantom pulled his hips back, giving a shudder at the walls that clamped around him. At the point of withdrawl, he pushed back forward into the boy slowly, aiming for that bundle of nerves that sent the boy withering beneath him. He struck it. The kid's stomach quivered and a soft gasp escaped. Another thrust made the teen arch, bucking slightly. The next had Danny reaching up and gripping broad shoulders.

"_Uhhn_... Dark," Danny murmured. "Faster... please." The Phantom halted halfway to push forward instead. His thrusts became short, nearly erratic. Danny bucked to meet each forward push, giving the both of them more pleasure. He arched his back, twisting. He felt a tingle in his stomach, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Dark was the same, shuddering with each forward thrust into Danny. The teen was about to let the man know he was nearly there when Dark gave a final thrust inside. It struck hard enough to jolt Danny. What came after the thrust made the boy tumble over the edge. The teen shivered as he arched, clamping down around the man and making him release a second time.

Gently, Dark pulled out. Shifting to the side, he fell to the bed. He turned onto his back and Danny crawled up to lay his head on Dark's chest. He curled an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"_Hghn_." The small noises drew Dark's attention to find Vlad still pounding into Clockwork. The tim master's back arched violetnly and a moan came from those thin lips. Vlad ended with a final push forward, groaning. The elder halfa collapsed upon the time master. Vlad rolled off and crawled to Dark and Danny. Clockwork followed. The older halfa curled up behind Dark while the Master of Time slid up behind Danny, who was sound asleep. It was understandable. This being the first time he had had sex.

Although he was surrounded by nude males--two being his enemies--, he slept just fine. He wasn't in a fitful slumber like he normally was during the night in his own bed with the possible ghost attack. In their arms, he felt safe. It was a possibility that in the back of his mind, it whispered to him that he wouldn't be hurt while in the arms of his lovers.

However, it didn't stop any sexual assaults they had in their minds. Danny was woken up to the feel of someone sliding into his entrance smoothly from behind. One leg was lifted into the air for a better entry and Danny gasped softly. He clutched a pillow tightly, holding it to his chest. "You're awake..." It hadn't been a question, but the boy still nodded. "Do you think you can take two of us?" This was a question.

"I... I'm not sure. We can try," Danny murmured.

"We'll need to move to the edge of the bed to do this." The one behind him pulled out. The man picked him up and moved them over to the ledge. Danny was turned to face the man, which was Vlad. "Who else do you want to take you?"

"Clockwork."

That ghost slid up behind Danny, touching the boy's shoulders. Danny was lowered onto Vlad's erection. He was leaned forward so that Clockwork could slide inside slowly to stretch the boy. The feel of two mad Danny arch and the men moan at the friction. Danny slouched against Vlad, relaxing his body. The teen grunted when it stopped moving. He could feel himself trobbing in pain and his arousal was no more. "Are you okay?"

"No. No. I can't do it. It hurts!" The boy was digging his nails into Vlad's arms as he continuously shifted. No matter how he sat, he couldn't get comfortable or find that place inside of him that Dark had.

"Here," Dark's voice cut through the pain. Danny felt the one behind him pull out slightly, shift, and slide back in at a different angle to gently brush against that spot, making the boy jerk and his grip lax. "Is that better, Danny?"

"Much... Can we... hit it hard? I need to take... my mind off the pain in my rearend."

"You mean your ass."

"I don't care. My anus if you want to get... _uhhn_, technical, Vlad." The older halfa smiled, bucking hips to strike the other halfa's prostate. In turn, it made Clockwork shudder because of the friction against the underside of his hardened shaft. Vlad leaned backwards, keeping himself propped up. Gently, Danny lifted up off of the older halfa as Clockwork pulled back slightly. As the boy dropped himself, Clockwork moved forward to plunge back inside. This ryhthm stayed for sometime before the teen began to become frantic. He would drop himself suddenly, rub upwards against Vlad, also shove himself backwards onto Clockwork. He whimpered softly, needing something more.

"Hush, Danny. You'll be taken care of nicely," Dark murmured into the boy's ear. The teen turned his head, eyes half-lidded, panting through slightly parted lips. Dark took the kid's chin in his hand and captured his lips in a kiss. The Phantom's tongue plundered the young halfa's mouth; the halfa responded to the clash of lips and tongues, playing along with the ghost next to him. Unexpectedly, a hand clasped around Danny's hardened erection, which caused him to gasp into the mouth.

The boy jerked in the men's grip, flying over the ledge without a care. His essesence splayed across Vlad's chest and Dark's hand. His walls calmped down around the two inside him from his orgasm. Both Vlad and Clockwork thrust forward at the same time and released simulaneously, making Danny buck and arch and whimper slightly.

Danny feel onto Vlad's chest, exhusted beyond belief. Clockwork removed himself from the boy gently. Vlad did the same as he lifted the teen up to nestle him beneath the covers to rest. The older halfa slid in behind the younger, pulling their bodies close. Vlad stayed awake listening to Dark Phantom go at Clockwork as Danny slept peacefully. Evidently, the older halfa had to imagine Jack Fenton in a small pink, lacy women's underwear (which wasn't that hard, considering he had already seen this... sadly). That alone had killed his sexual appetite for the moment, but who knew how long it'd last.

Danny was allowed to rest, but he would drift in and out of his fitful slumber until he was finally fed up with it and rolled out of bed. The men were all sprawled about on the bed from exhustion, and the image of the three of them curled up around each other seemed cute even though two of them looked menacing. Rather than clumbing back into the bed to rouse the men, Danny padded lightly over to one of the doors. He took a peek inside to find that it was a closet. There were all sorts of outfits hanging from their hangers, parallel to each other and separated only by mere inches. It was odd. None of the clothes would fit the older men. However, there weren't always just men's clothes. There were a few women's.

The young halfa shut the door quietly. Moving to another door, He opened it to find a bathroom. He sighed, walked inside, and shut the door silently behind him. The tiles were cold on his feet, but he ignored it and stepped up to the sink. As he ran water and allowed it to warm up, Danny looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was in disarray, lips bruised, and there was a hickey on his neck. If he looked close enough, he could see faint puncture wounds in the middle of the hickey.

The water was warm on his fingers when he checked it. He cupped his hands to gather water. He lowered his face and splashed the water onto his face. He dried it off with the handtowel before looking down at his body, which was riddled with scratches and teeth marks and small bruises.

"What did they do to me?" he mumbled to himself as he twisted to look over his shoulder. Nothing seemed _too_ bad to where it _needed_ treatment. Danny ran a hand down his back. His fingers slipped down to tenderly touched his abused entrance. He heaved a sigh and dipped a washcloth underneath the stream of water. Once it was wet thoroughly, Danny began to gently scrub at his skin.

Within a good ten minutes, his body was clean of all stains and he was ready to go back to the bedroom. Rather than stay nude, Danny checked the closet for an appropriate outfit for himself. He managed to find jeans and a shirt. Both could hardly be called clothing at all. The shirt was dainty. The jeans were tight and had more holes thann there were fingers on his hands. He looked at himself in the full length mirror. There was one hole high on his left thigh near his crotch, another just beneath the curvature of his right buttock, two for his knees, a straight hold up the front of his right thigh, and many more. There were hearts, peace signs, and one was even in the shape of Vlad's-!

"Daniel?" Danny muttered a curse beneath his breath at himself for taking so long as to allow one to wake and worry.

"I'm back here, Vlad."

"Why, don't you look spectacular?" Vlad ran a hand from the boy's hip, up his side, and beneath the nearly trasparent shirt. It seemed sexual on every level, but Danny took a step away. "Is something wrong, badger?"

"I'm sore is all."

"I understand. I believed you would be after taking both myself and Clockwork into your body. Did we do any permanant damage to you?"

"Nothing my body can't heal." Danny curled his arms about himself. "Why did you do this? I don't - can't understand why you would do this to me. I thought you liked my mom." Vlad stepped up behind him, embracing him in a tender hug.

"I do like her, but I have accepted that I will never be able to have her. She is your father's wife. I can't chase her any longer. I have someone new to chase and flatter." The older halfa nudged the younger one and smiled. He nuzzled the boy's neck, making the kid squirm to get away.

"And let me guess... You're going to chase and flatter me?" Vlad confirmed it by nipping at the young halfa's neck. "I don't know if my parents would be okay with a forty-year-old man trying to win my affections."

"I need not win your affections. I have them. I'll court you." Danny cast the man a strange look. "Have you ever--That would be a resounding no. You wouldn't have. It's like I would court you into marrying me, but since our age is a tremondous difference, I would court you to stay by my side."

"That doesn't help with the whole 'forty-year-old man.'"

The older halfa nibbled at the boy's earlobe, thinking as he did so. He slipped his tongue along the outer edge and continued to nibble lightly. He pulled away. "Clockwork has magic. Perhaps he can make me seem younger?" Danny shook his head.

"Even if you did, you would still be the same as you always have. Besides, they probably wouldn't accept me for being gay." Danny broke away from Vlad's embrace and walked to the door. His hand hesitated on the knob as he looked back. "We'll figure something out," he whispered before opening the door. His hips swayed back to the bed to allow the kid to sit down and lean against the headboard.

Danny should have known that at least one of the two remaining men would be a light sleeper and would have woken at the dip in the bed. It was Clockwork that had been jolted from his slumber. "It would work, and you know that. It all really depends on how you act."

"I know..."

"It is the fact that he and I are once again enemies when both of us leave this room." Danny's baby blue eyes shifted to look at the halfa that had left the closet after pulling pants on. "It is an unspoken truce for us here and now to not fight unless it is of the sexual sort." Vlad moved to the bed and sat down. He picked up the long forgotten whip to set it next to him. "It would never work out between us in the end." Danny's eyes were trained on the whip, afraid it would be used on him for some reason.

It never was acquainted with his flesh. However, his flesh did come to know Clockwork's sesual touch in a heart beat. That hand had pulled him down to lay atop the time master, legs on either side of the ghost's hips. Danny sat up, ass nestled nicely against the apex of Clockwork's hips. Then, the man lifted himself to his elbows to look at Vlad. "Will you allow he and I to enjoy ourselves without interference, Vlad?"

"Danny does like you the most."

Clockwork nodded and lifted himself up the rest of the way onto his hands. The Master of Time caputred the boy's lips with his own in a gentle, non-demanding kiss. Clockwork nipped at the boy's lip with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. Danny sighed into his mouth, allowing entrance. Clockwork took the offering, delving his wet ligament into the awaiting crevice. The ghost cupped the boy's face with a single hand. The other hand helped them to twist and switch positions to have Clockwork on top. The time master pressed down against Danny's lithe body with his weight.

Danny gasped, arching. He clutched the ghost's hips and pulled them down to his. Their hips grinded against each other, making both groan. Clockwork pulled away from the kiss to nip at the teen's jaw. His hands tugged at the clothes. "Get me out of these clothes. Please!" Danny whimpered.

the shirt was easily removed; however, the pants were a struggle to get off. Once they were off, it was heavenly bliss for the teenager to have the contact of skin against skin. Their lips connected again, tongues melding together. Legs spread themselves, wrapping about lithe hips and offering an invite. A swift thrust in sent both into a shivering mass of nerve endings. One regained controll enough to pull back and thrust back into the other.

Clockwork leaned down, kissing the boy. Danny clung to him, not releasing the ghost. Each loving thrust forced the teen to bounce slightly with a sound escaping with every single push. Sweat trailed down Clockwork's muscular body. The sound of their flesh connecting was a primal beat that Clockwork knew well.

Danny's stomach began to flutter when the time master curled fingers around his hardened shaft. The strokes were in time with the thrusts, and it was beginning to drive him mad with lust and passion and pleasure. A fingertip teased the tip of his shaft, which sent him tumbling over the ledge. Not long after, his lover above him followed along behind him. As the man gently removed himself from Danny, the boy fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Danny awoke to the sound of a fist pounding on a closed door. Groggily, he lifted himself up off of the bed, sliding from it. His bare feet came into contact with a carpet that felt very familiar to him and he took a few staggering steps towards the insistant knocking. Danny stumbled over something that was in his path, giving a small curse at what had tripped him and almost landing on his face. He was about to open the door when he noticed he was nude. He scrambled for a pair of shorts or jeans, anything to cover his lower body. Finally, he managed to yank up some jeans and fastened them with hast before cracking open the door.

There in front of the door stood his sister, Jazz, poised to knock again if needed. "Danny! What have you been doing? Where were you? You didn't come back last night. Mom and Dad were worried about you, but I told them you were spending the night at Tucker's. What happened?"

"I... can't remember. There was a ghost attack, but... everything blurs after that. I don't remember." Danny shook his head to clear it, but his mind was still in a haze. His body felt as if it was sore from a beating, but it felt satisfied in a way. If only he could remember! Jazz left, the door was shut, and Danny felt back into his bed, trying to rack his brain for a memory of what might have occured last night. All he could remember was that Vlad and Clockwork had been there as well as a third, but he couldn't see them. How he longed to remember!

He knew it couldn't have been a dream because his body screamed that it hadn't been. The fact that he grew warm and aroused when he thought of Vlad was a testiment to it. It couldn't have been a dream if he knew the feel of Clockwork and Vlad's hardened lengths within his lithe body.

Danny knew it wasn't a dream. It had been real. His ass hurt because it had been real. There was no other explanation for his sore ass. He had had sex with Vlad and Clockwork. He had to wonder though...

Who had been the third that knew his body so well to make him wither and scream?

* * *

Well, that went great! Typed this entire thing up at school during one of my classes... Took me maybe a week or two to get it all done. Well, hope you guys liked this... foursome... Heh. See ya!


End file.
